Moonlit Dance
by A.K.A Mr.Kitty
Summary: “May I have this dance?” He asked her, a goofy grin adorning his face. She shook her head at him but took his hand anyway. “Without any music?” She grinned up at him as they floated up into the air. “We’ll make our own.”


**Author's note:** Ok this fan fic is a major shoutout to my friend Amanda who just ended a realationship with her boyfriend and she was really sad in dance class which sucked cause i was all happy finally haveing a story up so i decided to write something for her, and this is it. Her sn is Nolapeep and she has been on here way longer than me and she is really good so if you want something good to read check out her stories. I LUV YOU AMANDA!! **Disclaimer: I dont own danny phantom, its characters, or the song Kiss me by six pence none the richer**

* * *

Danny and Sam lay sprawled out next to each other in a field of tall green grass. It was summer and Sam had volunteered to help out at an animal shelter far out in the country. They had done a hard days work back at the shelter and now they just laid out on one of the empty fields around the shelter watching the midnight sky.

_'(Instrumental- beginning guitar- Kiss Me)'_

"You can never see the stars like this in the city..." Sam whispered.

"Yeah" Danny glanced over at Sam from the corner of his eye. He was so glad they had come, and even though he had missed him during the day, he was really glad at this moment in time that Tucker had mysteriously gotten sick right before they left. Danny kept trying to kiss Sam but every time he got close...He would chicken out, it would have been even worse if tucker was here.

Sam saw him looking at her and she turned facing him directly and smiled. He looked at her beautiful violet eyes, her dark hair that matched the midnight sky, her pale snow-white skin, her…he blushed and looked away. Sam sighed sadly and looked up at the moon. '_Why won't he just kiss me?' _She sighed again.

'_Kiss me,__out of the bearded barley…Nightly, beside the green, green grass.'_

Danny frowned, he just couldn't think of the right way to do. '_I could just straight out lean over her and…no that's to forward...or maybe I could…na she'll just laugh, wait!_' He thought about it for a minute_ 'Yes that will work. That will work just fine.' _Danny smiled mischievously, stood up, and turned ghost. He turned to look at her and made a show of making a flawless Ice-rose. Sam watched him with a questioning gaze. He handed her the rose and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her, a goofy grin adorning his face. She shook her head at him but took his hand anyway.

"Without any music?" She grinned up at him as they floated up into the air.

"We'll make our own."

'_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step…You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.'_

He began to twirl her around this way and that. He dipped her as they flew over a pond; he threw her up in the air and caught her when they passed over a flower bed. He flew them all across the countryside never once missing a beat of their silent music.

_'Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight…Lead me out on the moonlit floor,'_

They flew/danced under a particularly starry part in the sky. It was breathtaking, and the moon, it was making a spotlight…just for the two of them. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered breathlessly,

"You're so beautiful Sam"

'_Lift your open hand…_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance…_

_ Silver moon sparkling…_

"_So kiss me."_

Danny smirked, moved back and kissed her full on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and slid her arms around his neck. After a couple seconds passed by they slowly pulled back and Sam laid her head against Danny's chest. Fireflies started to fly around the two, lighting up the dark night.

Eventually they drifted back to their original perch on the grassy plain and Danny switched back to his normal state and after a while of snuggling close and more breathless kisses, they went back to their rooms at the shelter. Much later that night, after Danny had fallen fast asleep, Sam lay in her own little cot, tucked in nicely thinking, _'He finally, finally kissed me.'_

* * *

AN: Plz Review. Flames are welcome.


End file.
